Not So Simple
by Blackened
Summary: A stranger has some revelations and shocks for Carrot and the Watch. My first Discworld fic.. so please review!
1. Introductions

The figure wandered into the great city of Ankh-Morpork, the smell making him dizzy. It was his first time to the twin city but yet he felt something, like he belonged, which he had never felt before. His clothes were dusty from travel and sweat glistened on his tanned skin. He strolled slowly down the thronged streets of the city, through the bustling crowds as a smell and a voice rang out like a siren.  
  
'Get your hot sausages! Luverly pork hot sausages! Get them while they're hot!' the voice shouted.  
  
The wafting smell of food did the impossible task of blocking out the smell of Ankh-Morpork and the figure's stomach growled in hunger. He stumbled out through the crowd into a junction between a number of roads, the sound of cattle audible under those of everyday city life, the smell leading him to a short, skinny, rodenty man with a tray of food.  
  
'Ah you look hungry sir. Care to try a genuine pork hot sausage?' the vendor asked.  
  
The figure nodded and the vendor handed him over a hot sausage after taking the money. The figure sniffed the hot sausage and proceeded to ram it into his mouth, chewing vigorously. The vendor stared at the figure in amazement with a few passer-bys also gathering to stare. They all knew what was supposed to happen when someone ate one of Dibbler's sausages and were waiting for it to come.  
  
The figure swallowed the last mouthful and licked his lips. 'Tasty.' He said grinning while a gasp of awe went up from the crowd.  
  
'You new here lad?' Dibbler asked nervously waiting for the usual reaction to his food.  
  
'Yeah. Do you know where there's a place to stay?' the figure asked.  
  
'Werl, there's always Mrs. Cake's in Elm Street but that's not the place for a lad like you.' Dibbler told him.  
  
'Why's that?' the figure asked.  
  
'They say she has weird lodgers. Zombies and what-not.' Dibbler answered surreptitiously.  
  
'I see. Well where is this Elm Street?' the figure asked.  
  
'Down that way lad.' Dibbler pointed. 'You wan' another hot sausage before you go?' he asked hopefully.  
  
'Some other time.' The figure told him and strode off up along Elm Street favouring his right leg slightly.  
  
'Weird lad.' Dibbler thought to himself and started yelling his wares again.  
  
The figure came to a door and rapped on it hard. It opened to show a short fat woman dressed in black.  
  
'Yes oi am.' She said politely before he could say a word.  
  
'Are you Mrs. Cake?' he asked.  
  
'Drat. Oi keep forgetting to switch it off.' She said.  
  
'Why are you answering me before I say anything?' the figure asked, his brow wrinkled in perplex ion.  
  
Mrs. Cake wiggled a finger in her ear.  
  
'Sorry about that dearie. All sorted now. Can oi help?' she asked.  
  
'Um yes I heard you had a room?' he asked.  
  
'That I do. It's five dollars a month up front.' She told him.  
  
'That's fine.' He told her and took five dollars from his pouch.  
  
'Follow me.' Mrs. Cake told him, taking the money and leading him into the house and up the stairs to a small brown room.  
  
'There you go.' She told him as he walked in and gave it a cursory glance.  
  
'Thanks.' He told her smiling and shut the door behind her as she left.  
  
He gazed out the window at the bustling city. 'Five years and I'm finally here. Now all I have to do is find him and show him what he really is. Then we can fulfil our destiny.' He thought to himself.  
  
He found a key on a nail in the wall and put it in his pouch before deciding to wait for night.  
  
He had heard so much about Ankh-Morpork, how Lord Vetinari had made it such a great city that worked. The Guilds, the dwarves, the trolls... the Watch. Not that the Watch would present him any problems in what he had to do but the fact they had a werewolf was interesting. He grinned to himself as he lay on the musty bed. No doubt Vetinari knew of him and his intentions. He wondered how the man would react.  
  
In the Patrician's Palace Lord Vetinari had other problems to worry about than some mysterious stranger. Leonard da Quirm had become more restless since his time in the Kite and had been relentlessly trying to recapture that moment, hence the shaking of the rooms. Vetinari peered through the thick acrid smoke and ducked absent-mindedly as a fragment of wood flew out through the door. He sighed softly and entered the room to find Leonard sat in the smouldering remains of his latest invention.  
  
'I take it the Gods are not looking too kindly on your persistence to fly?' Vetinari asked.  
  
'So it seems my Lord.' Leonard replied brushing the soot from his face and clothes.  
  
'Well I'm sure something will distract you from this and the Gods will stop smiting you. In fact I may require your services soon.' Vetinari told him sitting on the remaining stool among the ashes.  
  
'How so my Lord?' Leonard asked as he started busily designing a broom.  
  
'The Watch is going to have a visitor who may prove troublesome.' Vetinari told him.  
  
'Why not arrest this visitor now?' Leonard asked as he pieced together remaining parts of wood into a triangular brush.  
  
'Some things have to be discovered.' Vetinari replied gnomically. 'I'll send a new bed and materials up to you. Try not to get them incinerated.' He added and left the room, hopping and touching panels back down the passage.  
  
The figure watches the half moon rise, the most magical phase, and decides to leave.  
  
'Time to meet with him.' he thought and walked down the stairs. He jumped back as the front door opened and a woman in watchman's armour and long blonde hair nearly walked into him.  
  
'Who are you?' she demanded with a penetrating gaze.  
  
'I'm sorry. I'm Jayson. I just got a room here.' He replied staring back.  
  
'Oh sorry, I'm Angua. It's been a while since we had anyone new.' She replied backing down.  
  
'Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I can't chat but I have things to do and no doubt you want to relax from your shift.' Jayson replied and headed out the open door leaving Angua speechless.  
  
'So that's the Watch's werewolf. Angua von Uberwald. No doubt I could have fun with her later.' Jayson thought to himself.  
  
He made his way to Pseudopolis Yard, what he had been informed was the Watch's headquarters. 'Surely he'll be here.' Jayson thought to himself.  
  
He flung himself in the shadows as two figures approached. One was tall and broad in the shoulders, his muscles bulging and gleaming in the moonlight as he politely nodded and waved to passer-bys. The other was shorter and older wearing slightly tarnished officer's armour.  
  
'Him...' Jayson muttered to himself. 'If it isn't Lord Vimes himself. But it is too soon for me to play with him right now.' He thought as he watched them enter the Watch building.  
  
Jayson continued to walk towards Pseudopolis Yard eyeing the walls. He knew Vimes had the place rigged with tricks and things to stop Assassins but he had to get in. He leapt over the spiky fence and gripped the bricks in the wall, slowly pulling himself up finding footholds in loose mortar. He nearly slipped as a brick shifted but he dug his fingers into the mortar and used the hole of the fallen brick to help himself up.  
  
He made it to a window and gazed into the bare room with little more than a desk, a bed and a cut away drawing of a mineshaft on the wall. There was no- one in the room so he slowly move d a hand to a pocket and pulled out a blade, slicing it under the window pane and levering it up slowly until he could slide in.  
  
He crouched in the shadows of the room breathing softly for a while before getting up. He noticed armour neatly hung up on a rack and pulled the sword that was there from it. It was a heavy, long, dull sword with many notches in with a good balance. He swung it a couple of times before gazing intently at the faint inscription on the blade. The door to the room opened flooding him with light. Jayson spun round, the sword in his hands. The figure stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders pinning him to the wall making him drop the sword.  
  
'Who are you?' the figure asked pleasantly.  
  
'This doesn't seem like the kind Captain Carrot I heard about.' Jayson replied his feet off the ground.  
  
Carrot's expression flickered but he still held Jayson up. 'How do you know me?' he asked.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?' Jayson replied grinning as he brought his hands up and grabbed Carrot's wrists digging his nails in and twisting, forcing Carrot down.  
  
Carrot grunted in pain and tried to push back but Jayson gripped and pushed harder forcing Carrot to his knees.  
  
'Who are you?' Carrot repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
'You should ask who you are.' Jayson replied.  
  
There was a twang as a crossbow was fired and Jayson flung Carrot away and flipped back as the bolt flew past his ear. He rose from his crouch to see Vimes standing in the doorway another bolt in his crossbow ready.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he growled his steady gaze not leaving Jayson.  
  
'I'm afraid now's not a good time to play Sir Samuel. I'll be seeing you.' Jayson answered smiling before he dived through the window in a shower of glass and rolled as he hit the ground, getting up and running before the crossbow bolt hit the ground beside him.  
  
'Blast!' Vimes yelled as he lowered the bow and turned to Carrot.  
  
'Carrot you okay?' he asked walking over.  
  
Carrot sat up, his arms dripping blood. 'Just a flesh wound sir.' He replied trying to stand but stumbled.  
  
'We'd better get you to Igor lad.' Vimes told him slipping an arm round his waist and grunting as he helped him up.  
  
'Damn Vimes!' Oh well I guess I won't be going to Mrs. Cake's now. No doubt Angua will come for me.' Jayson thought to himself as he entered the Shades.  
  
Carrots wounds had been cleaned and sewn up by Igor and he was in his bed when Angua came running in.  
  
'What happened?' she asked Vimes looking worriedly at Carrot's pale face.  
  
'Some damn bottle covey got into Carrot's room and attacked him. He seems to know us but I'll be damned if I knew him.' Vimes replied.  
  
Angua sniffed deeply. 'I've smelt him before but I can't place him.' she said and started to leave the room.  
  
'Where are you going Sergeant?' Vimes called to her as she walked down the stairs.  
  
'I'm going to find the bastard.' She replied and disappeared leaving Vimes just to nod grimly. 


	2. Mayhem

Jayson sat perched on the roof of a livery stable. Below him the horses shifted uneasily. He waited for her to appear but so far there was no snuffling of padding of feet. 'Come on Angua surely I'm not that difficult to find. Maybe I overestimated you.' He thought.  
  
His ears pricked at the sensation of the soft squeezing of air and breathed in deeply. He gazed at the dark alley as Angua walked out still adjusting her uniform.  
  
'What took you so long Sergeant?' Jayson taunted.  
  
'You!?' she hissed looking up at him. Jayson still sat, swinging his legs idly.  
  
'Yes me. It seems I overestimated your talents. I see city life has dulled your senses.' He said.  
  
'If you know what I am, why didn't you use a scent bomb to distract me?' she asked, cautiously moving closer.  
  
'I wanted you to come. Besides if I used a scent bomb I wouldn't have been able to smell you coming.' Jayson told her. 'I'm disappointed in you. You haven't asked me the most important question.' He added.  
  
Angua's eyes narrowed. 'Why did you attack Carrot?' she demanded, her fists clenching.  
  
'He wasn't too polite in greeting me. Maybe next time he will be and will listen to me.' Jayson replied standing up.  
  
'And now for a little game.' He said grinning, his nails lengthening. 'I'm surprised you didn't spot me for what I am. But you seem to have trouble with that anyway.' He said grinning wolfishly as his teeth lengthened. 'Come and get me Sergeant.' He called and started changing.  
  
Angua glanced away in disgust and when she looked back the wolf was already running off across the rooftops.  
  
'Damn it.' She muttered and started taking her own clothes off, changing in the process and began chasing him.  
  
Jayson dropped from the roof lightly and tore through the streets, zigging and zagging through alleyways. Angua chased after him, following the black trail of smell he left. He dragged her on sometimes slowing to taunt her and then speeding away from sight.  
  
Angua followed the trail to the river where it vanished. 'Damn, he jumped in the river.' She thought to herself and sniffed along the bank for any sign he'd come out.  
  
Two hands suddenly shot out from the crusted surface of the river Ankh and threw her in. Blows rained down on her body, knocking the breath out of her. She felt ribs shatter and yelped in pain as she felt him snap the bones in her leg.  
  
Suddenly the blows stopped and Jayson disappeared leaving Angua lying on the river surface. Yelping softly, Angua slowly dragged herself back to the bank and lay there for a while as the pain set fire to her mind. She forced the fog from her brain and slowly started to limp back to the yard.  
  
Meanwhile Jayson smashed the window of a tailor shop swiping some clothes before disappearing into the shadows. He had another appointment to keep.  
  
Vetinari sat at his desk writing in the glow of candlelight, the soft scratching of the quill pen the only sound in the room. He slowly slid open a drawer and secretly selected a sharp silver knife and with surprising speed was upright and striking at a figure who wasn't there.  
  
'I'm over here my Lord.' Jaysoon said sat by the window.  
  
'That was commendably fast.' Vetinari replied turning his steely gaze on him.  
  
'For sure. I see you still have the Assassin's touch and a silver blade. Expecting me?' Jayson replied not moving.  
  
'And yet you were expecting my expectations.' Vetinari answered still gripping the knife.  
  
'But of course. I came prepared. But you can relax my Lord I intend to do you no harm although I may disrupt the fine machinery of the city.' Jayson told him still watching the knife.  
  
'And you know how I feel about that?' Vetinari said icily.  
  
'To be sure. But since you know what I am and why I'm here I've no doubt you've already planned how to repair my damage.' Jayson said still in a friendly voice.  
  
'True but I still don't know who you are.' Vetinari replied sitting back down on his chair.  
  
'Forgive me. My name is Jayson.' Jayson answered. 'I believe you intend for Mr. Da Quirm to take care of me when I'm through.' He added.  
  
'Interesting, so like me.' Vetinari said with a humourless smile.  
  
Jayson laughed dryly. 'Maybe but that is because I've had many years of study.'  
  
'So what do you want exactly? Your attacks on Captain Carrot and Sergeant Angua were highly unexpected.' Vetinari inquired.  
  
'Just a little fun.' Jayson laughed adding 'Though fun that has made my job harder.'  
  
'So spirited, and you now realise Commander Vimes will hunt you down and I can't really stop him.' Vetinari informed him.  
  
'Heaven's forbid you should! No, Vimes should have all the fun he wants. Although this is one werewolf that won't be put down so easily.' Jayson replied.  
  
Vetinari arched an eyebrow. 'I see you have studied Vimes as well.' He said.  
  
'Well I have been preparing for five years.' Jayson replied.  
  
'And so when you have completed your task what do you intend to do?' Vetinari inquired.  
  
'That all depends on him but no doubt either way I'll be no more trouble to your fair city.' Jayson answered opening the window. 'And now I have an appointment with Carrot and Destiny. Although she always is around Carrot, warping the world for her favourite son.' He laughed dryly. 'But I too am a child of Destiny.' He added and slipped out through the window into the night.  
  
Vetinari sighed softly and replaced the knife. 'So dramatic.' He said to himself and continued his writing.  
  
Angua finally made her way back into the Yard, collapsing in the main office to the amazement of the officers present. Corporal Cheri Littlebottom rushed over to her yelling 'Get Commander Vimes quick!'  
  
A couple of troll officers carried Angua to a desk and lay her on it as Cheri fussed over her.  
  
Vimes came rushing down the stairs whistling hoarsely under his breath. 'What the hell happened?' he thought.  
  
'Take her downstairs to Igor!' he ordered and the trolls took her away.  
  
'The rest of you get back to work!' he barked and followed.  
  
It was a while later when Angua awoke. 'Carrot?' she murmured groggily.  
  
'No Sergeant it's me.' Vimes replied softly.  
  
Angua sat up wincing in pain. 'Sir!'  
  
'Take it easy you're still in a bad shape. What happened?' Vimes asked gently. 'The attacker was a guy named Jayson, new lodger at Mrs. Cake's. Werewolf.' Angua told him.  
  
'Werewolf?' Vimes said to himself as Angua lapsed back into sleep. 'That's all we need...' he thought shivering. 


	3. Revelations

Meanwhile Jayson had returned to the Yard and started to climb his way back up to Carrot's room. Hopefully Angua was providing him enough distraction and he'd be able to talk to Carrot alone.  
  
He tried the window but it was boarded up and bolted down. Cursing he slowly eased his way to the next window. Luckily it was open and he slowly eased it up and pulled himself through into a room full of assorted goods. He tiptoed carefully avoiding the clutter on the floor and paused at the door, breathing slow and silently.  
  
He cautiously opened the door and glanced either way down the passage before slipping out and into Carrot's room once more. Jayson stood silently watching the rise and fall of Carrot's chest in the dark.  
  
'Arise King Carrot.' He said softly.  
  
Carrot sat bolt upright. 'Who's that?' he called scanning the dark.  
  
'Your past and future.' Jayson replied.  
  
Carrot got out of bed quickly glancing round for his sword. 'You...' he hissed.  
  
'Yes that's it, drop the pretence.' Jayson grinned.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Carrot demanded wondering where his sword was.  
  
'The goodness, the simpleton act. I know what lies behind that steel door of your mind. Murder comes so easily to you. First Lupine and then Dr. Cruces, and so soon after you returned here, the place your blood calls you.' Jayson answered not moving.  
  
'You're insane.' Carrot replied.  
  
'You're in denial!' Jaysin retorted.  
  
'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Carrot replied leaning for his sword.  
  
'Your act may fool those around you, even yourself. Those dwarves must have warped your mind.' Jayson sighed. 'You really think that sword will help?'  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.' Carrot said simply.  
  
'And so the line of the Kings of Ankh is reduced to this. The good officer who will go to any lengths to hide the truth of his lineage, no doubt he doesn't even know the whole truth himself.' Jayson continued.  
  
'You like to talk a lot. If you're going to kill me then do it.' Carrot told him.  
  
'I have no intention of killing you. You don't remember me? I guess it has been a lifetime.' Jayson said enigmatically.  
  
'How do you know me?' Carrot asked.  
  
Jayson stepped into the moonlight. 'Do you not recognise me brother?' he said.  
  
'What?' Carrot said in shock.  
  
'That's right. I'm your twin brother. But that's not all... maybe you should go see your girlfriend for more details. She really needs you right now.' Jayson said slowly.  
  
'What did you do to her?' Carrot snapped pointing the sword at him.  
  
'Nothing that won't heal soon. Until next time brother.' Jayson told him slipping out the door.  
  
Carrot dashed after him but he had vanished. He looked around wildly but to no avail. In the end he walked downstairs to find a distraught Corporal Littlebottom.  
  
'What's the matter Corporal?' he asked softly.  
  
'Sir! It's Angua!' she squeaked.  
  
Carrot's blood ran cold. 'Where is she?' he asked.  
  
'Downstairs in one of Igor's cells.' She replied. Carrot rushed off into the back and down into the cells.  
  
'Angua?' he cried his voice aching with concern as he dropped to his knees beside her.  
  
'She's fine Carrot, she needs to rest that's all.' Vimes told him resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
'What happened?' Carrot asked.  
  
'She trailed the nutter who attacked you and he got the better of her.' Vimes told him his voice tainted with anger.  
  
'How?' came Carrot's reply.  
  
'Turns out he's a werewolf. He led her to the river and ambushed her.' Vimes told him.  
  
'What?' Carrot gasped. 'A werewolf?'  
  
'Mmm Carrot?' Angua groaned her eyes opening slowly.  
  
'It's okay I'm here.' He assured her.  
  
Vimes tactically sidled out of the room trying to block out the roar of the Beast within him as he made his way back to his office.  
  
He entered his office muttering to himself, lighting the candle, hissing through his teeth as his eyes locked on a malevolent grin.  
  
'You!' he growled.  
  
'Me, Sir Samuel.' Jayson replied leaning back in Vimes' chair.  
  
Vimes swung for him, only to have his fist snatched out of the air and pinned to the desk.  
  
'Now, now Commander. No silver, no fireworks, I'm afraid that's not good enough.' Jayson said pleasantly.  
  
'What do you want?' Vimes growled struggling.  
  
'Just a chat. Carrot has things to think about.' Jayson replied, still clamping Vimes' arm.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Vimes demanded.  
  
'Do you know of the Yennork, your Grace?' Jayson asked.  
  
Vimes shook his head as he tried to blank the pain in his arm.  
  
'The Yennork are werewolves that cannot change form like us bimorphs. They are either always in human or always in wolf form. They crop up from time to time in litters.' Jayson explained.  
  
'What's that got to do with us?' Vimes hissed.  
  
'You know of Carrot's background I believe?' Jayson asked softly.  
  
'He was found after a bandit attack by dwarves and raised by them.' Vimes told him.  
  
'That's right.' Jayson said as if praising a child. 'But did you know the circumstances of the attack? A family that could trace its descent all the way back to Lorenzo the Kind, the King your ancestor executed, running for their lives. Why were they running you wonder? Due to fear of those around them, simple peasants and their superstitions.' He continued sighing.  
  
'But the royal bloodline has been diluted somewhat by its survival in the wilderness. I too am a descendant of Lorenzo. Strange how a King like that gave rise to a man like Carrot hmm?' he finished.  
  
'So that's what this is all about. You want Carrot out the way to get the throne!' Vimes yelled.  
  
Jayson laughed dryly. 'My dear Vimes do you really think I'm that insane? Vetinari can keep this city. I'm here to make Carrot face himself.'  
  
'What?' Vimes asked perplexed, the pain fogging his mind.  
  
'You see how could the royal bloodline have lasted these last three hundred years out in the wilderness? By the forging of alliances. They escaped into Uberwald making pacts with werewolves and vampires. Their numbers dwindled to the last survivor. A young woman and sole heir of the Ankh royalty. A Yennork werewolf from generations of intermarriages of royalty and werewolves, escaping the cruel tradition of slaughter of the impure.' Jayson recited in a singsong voice.  
  
'Living with her love, a high born werewolf lord, still holding onto a sword and ring passed down through the centuries. But alas disaster strikes, the local people discover what they really are and revolt, trying to kill them and so they escaped in a coach into a wintry night, chased by a mob. Lost in the blizzard they end up crashing in a glade at the mercy of the mob with their two children. Can you guess who those two children were your Grace?' Jayson finished.  
  
'You and Carrot?' the answer came in a hoarse whisper.  
  
'Very good, Sir Samuel. Carrot survived because he was hidden and later found by dwarves. I wasn't so lucky, a young pup with a crossbow bolt in the leg, running into the woods from death. But I never forgot and oh how those peasants paid later.' He chuckled.  
  
'I survived in those woods for fifteen years thinking I was alone and then slowly I heard rumours about a possible heir returning to Ankh, a humble and good watchman. I spent years checking and preparing for the time I'd come back for my brother and let him know the truth of his beginnings, of the werewolf blood in his veins. A surprising coincidence that he should be in a stable relationship with another werewolf. No? But we werewolves can seek each other out even if we don't realise it.' Jayson told him releasing his arm.  
  
'And now you know my secrets Commander it is time for me to leave. Give my regards to my brother.' Jayson said moving to the window and was gone.  
  
'Blast.' Vimes said aloud clutching his arm and trying to ignore the flashing spots of colour in his vision. He sat down, his thoughts colliding in his head as he tried to come to terms with Jayson's revelations. 


	4. Vampire Hunt

Whilst Jayson was making his revelations, Carrot was trying to come to terms with his own discoveries.  
  
'Carrot? Are you okay?' Angua asked as he sat in silence.  
  
'Can a werewolf grow up not knowing they was one?' Carrot asked in a faraway voice.  
  
'What do you mean?' Angua replied confused.  
  
'Well say a yennork was raised by non-werewolves and never told of their heritage, would they ever know what they really were?' Carrot explained.  
  
'Carrot I don't know! It never usually happens! Why are you asking anyway?' Angua replied.  
  
'This Jayson is here for his brother, a yennork.' Carrot told her trying not to look into her eyes.  
  
'Do you know who?' Angua asked puzzled by Carrot's behaviour.  
  
Carrot turned and looked into her eyes. 'Me.' He said simply.  
  
Jayson was following the miasma of scents all mingled and twisted together as they converged on one spot. The scents were the dark, gloomy, musty scents of the undead and the place he was going to was Biers.  
  
He walked through the door into the gloomy darkness, aware of all the eyes on him as he made his way to the bar. Igor looked at him from the bar, his hand sliding sneakily to the club he kept under the bar.  
  
Jayson sighed as he leant on the bar opposite Igor. 'Is that really necessary?' Jayson asked.  
  
Igor leant back unnerved by his gaze, his hand moving away from under the bar.  
  
'Much better.' Jayson told him smiling. 'I need to know where I can find a vampire.' He continued.  
  
'Plenty of vampires here.' Igor replied his stitches wanting to crawl off his body.  
  
'This one was an important figure. A Dragon King of Arms, I think.' Jayson replied aware of the intent silence behind him.  
  
Igor gulped. 'You new here? Dragon's been locked up in Vetinari's dungeon for a few years now last anyone heard of him.'  
  
'I see. Thank you very much.' Jayson answered politely and sloped off.  
  
As the door closed behind him all the drinkers let out a sigh of relief. They knew trouble when they saw it and didn't want to lose their unlife getting involved in it.  
  
'You!?' Angua gasped in shock.  
  
'That's what he said and I don't see why he would lie.' Carrot replied.  
  
'Because he's insane?' Angua answered sarcastically.  
  
'But it could be possible though?' Carrot insisted.  
  
'I don't know, maybe.' Angua relented.  
  
'But why now?' Carrot said to himself.  
  
Jayson softly whistled under his breath as he crept along the shadows of the palace dungeons, clutching a small package under his arm. He slunk past a guard which stood lazily against his spear staring into space and spun round, his hand grabbing at the guards throat.  
  
'Keys now!' Jayson growled his nails pricking flesh. The guard quickly slipped the ring of keys off his belt and handed them silently to Jayson.  
  
Once Jayson had the keys he knocked the guard out, watching him slump to the floor. He then crept to a looming door made of tempered steel and worked his way through the keys until he found the one that unlocked the door and opened it slowly, waiting for any rush of movement.  
  
'Who are you?' came a dry voice from a dark corner of the room.  
  
'Someone you wouldn't believe could exist.' Jayson replied taking in the scene, a large wooden desk lit by a small candle lamp and covered in scrolls of parchment.  
  
Jayson sighed 'Still trying to recover your breeding plan?' he said.  
  
The figure didn't move from its concealment. 'So Vetinari has finally decided to get rid of me. No doubt Vimes petitioned it be so.' He said bitterly.  
  
'Vetinari has decided no such thing. If you'd pay attention to your nose you'd know I wasn't an Assassin.' Jayson replied dryly.  
  
There was a sound of sniffing and Dragon gasped. 'A werewolf? What do you want with me?' he said coming out form the dark.  
  
'You plotted against my brother.' Jayson said simply.  
  
Dragon was perplexed. 'But Vetinari was an only child!'  
  
Jayson laughed humourlessly. 'How old do you think I am? I thought you were a genealogist? I see there were a few branches missing in your tree of a king's descent.' He told Dragon.  
  
'You're the brother of Carrot Ironfoundersson?' Dragon asked in disbelief.  
  
'Didn't you know already or was our ancestors unions too well hidden from you?' Jayson asked.  
  
'But my sources clearly told me only one scion remained.' Dragon demanded.  
  
'Obviously your sources were incorrect.' Jayson said and dashed closer pinning Dragon to the wall.  
  
Dragon's frail body struggled in Jayson's grasp but the vampire's strength wasn't enough to match Jayson's and there was a snapping of bones as Jayson dropped Dragon's disabled form.  
  
'Your continued plotting against our bloodline ends here.' Jayson growled.  
  
Dragon looked up, his arms hanging limp by his side, fear in his eyes but he was still able to sneer. 'I'm a vampire we can never die!' he retorted.  
  
'But you can be prevented of resurrection.' Jayson said grinning revealing his package.  
  
Dragin's pale face paled further as his features sunk in shock as he saw the jar in Jayson's hand.  
  
'Nooo!' he screeched as Jayson opened the jar and staked him, catching the ashes within it.  
  
Dragon's ashes floated within the holy water inside the jar as Jayson screwed it shut, tucking it under his cloak. Satisfied he left the cell locking it behind him and threw the keys onto the recumbent guard.  
  
As Jayson strolled nonchalantly out of the palace he became aware of a presence. Jayson stood still and lashed out at thin air, his claws catching something and coming away holding a strip of orange fabric.  
  
A figure appeared from out of nowhere his wizened elderly face looking at him reproachfully. 'That robe was new!' Lu Tze sighed gazing at the hole in his robe.  
  
'You.' Jayson growled.  
  
'What are you doing? You're affecting history!' Lu Tze replied.  
  
'I had a deal, three lives to take the place of those lost. You can't interfere.' Jayson snarled holding the jar tightly.  
  
'And if I tried, you could stop me?' Lu Tze said grinning.  
  
'I would if I had to, I still need another life to take. Don't make it yours.' Jayson warned.  
  
'I see.' Lu Tze replied his grin fading. 'Just that I have a message for you.' He added.  
  
'What?' Jayson growled, put out.  
  
'A friend of yours has followed you. It might be a good idea if you look after him before he gets in trouble. Remember this isn't your time.' Lu Tze replied.  
  
Jayson sniffed the air. 'The fool, why did he come? Is this some plan of yours Sweeper?' he barked irritably.  
  
'I'm just the messenger.' Lu Tze replied calmly, leaving Jayson to stalk angrily away, following the scent. 


	5. Messing With The Times

He didn't have time for this. He swore he'd kill him for this if he wasn't his only friend left. How the hell did he get here anyway? That damn Sweeper, if he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't matter how much esteem Time held for him that old man would reach the end of his line. Jayson fumed as he stalked the night alleys of the Shades carrying Dragon's ashes. The stupid fool had only gone and wandered into the roughest part of Ankh-Morpork, no doubt without any idea what he was getting into. His plans had taken too long for it to be messed up now like this, but if he were to die then it'd be for nothing.

Jayson growled to himself and sped up closing in on the scent. He waited in the shadows of a wall as the figure approached and then with lightning speed his arm shot out grabbing the figure and pulling him into the shadows with him, his hand clamped over his mouth. The figure struggled ramming an elbow into his ribs but he still held fast.

'What the hell are you doing here!' he growled into the figure's ear at which point the figure stopped struggling and Jayson released his mouth.

'You just disappeared so I had to find out what happened to you. This guy in a starry robe said you were here and helped me get here... Just what are you trying to do?' the figure told him.

Jayson shook his head 'Damn Lobsang.' He growled.

'You shouldn't have come Junior this isn't your city, it's so much different... it's worse if you can actually believe that.' Jayson said softly as Junior turned to face him.

'As for why I'm here, I'm here to take my life back.'

'Can't I help?' Junior said eagerly.

Jayson placed a hand over his eyes shaking his head slightly. 'I guess I haven't much choice do I? Luckily no one will recognise you here. Though you may not like what I'm doing.' He told him.

'And what's that?' Junior asked his eyes wide.

'Murder!' Jayson said grinning making Junior's prominent Adam's apple bobble in nervous surprise.

Carrot sat watching Angua sleep peacefully as he wrote his letter home. He still couldn't get his head around the recent news of his origins. It certainly changed things between himself and Angua as much as the werewolf thing never bothered him he knew it bothered her, that she couldn't trust the wolf in her. Funny how he should have a wolf in him, but he was lucky his was caged up tight. But a brother too, that was new, one who had no problems of letting the wolf in him run free. No wonder Vimes and Angua were a bit wary of what this Jayson said.

Carrot folded up the piece of paper, for once at a loss for something to write. He needed to go for a walk, clear his mind, but he didn't want to leave Angua alone in case she woke up.

Upstairs Vimes was nursing a swollen wrist and was smoking furiously on his cigar, when a knock came at his door.

'Come in!' he ordered and Reg Shoe sloped in offering a salute which ended with his hand on the floor.

Reg muttered an apology and picked the detached appendage up.

'What's up Reg?' Vimes asked hoping that this Jayson hadn't caused any more havoc.

'Someone broke into Vetinari's cells, sir.' Reg started.

'Someone's released a prisoner?' Vimes asked smashing the butt of his cigar into his desk.

'In a way sir...' Reg said slowly.

'What do you mean in a way?' Vimes asked suspiciously.

'Well they've killed him.' Reg answered solemnly.

'Well where's the problem?' Vimes' cynical mind asked itself. 'Who?' he asked aloud.

Reg coughed dryly. 'Dragon King of Arms.' He told him.

Inside his head Vimes' mind whooped in joy. 'So he's been temporarily dispatched?' Vimes asked.

'No sir, seems the assailant collected his ashes in a jar of holy water and took them with him.' Reg replied.

'So that suggests that they don't intend Dragon to be revived... but why are you

telling me this?' Vimes asked.

'His Lordship thought you may be interested to know.' Reg answered.

'Right, thanks Reg.' Vimes told him and Reg did a handless salute and sloped back out the door.

So Vetinari wanted him to know about Dragon? Well obviously Vetinari knew he'd relish the news but then again Vetinari usually gave you information for a reason. Vimes wondered what that reason was.

Jayson walked through the streets trailing a nervous Junior.

'Will you calm down? You'll attract attention to us!' Jayson hissed at him.

'But we're off to kill someone...' Junior whispered.

Jayson rolled his eyes. 'This is why I came alone... would it make you feel better if you knew they'd deserve it. Just act like you were at home... wait not too much though... no banging people's heads together if you see them doing something illegal.' Jayson added quickly.

Junior scowled at the slightly younger man's sarcasm. 'I don't always do that...' he mumbled.

'Yeah fine, now come on.' Jayson said searching for somewhere to hide Dragon while he continued his business in Ankh-Morpork.

The two of them continued to Jayson's next port of call which took them up a nondescript street off Treacle Mine Road. Jayson paused outside the offices of The Times, Ankh-Morpork's only daily newspaper. He peered through the window and noted the number of dwarves working the looming presses that printed the papers.

His lips curled back slightly, he never could stand dwarves after what they had done to Carrot. A tall thin sallow man carrying a strange contrivance was wandering through it all in a black waistcoat and even from here Jayson could smell the rich scent that marked him as a vampire.

'Otto...' he growled softly to himself.

'Hold this.' He told Junior passing Dragon's remains to him as he then walked straight through the door without knocking.

The dwarves looked up startled, reflexively reaching for their axes, whilst Otto continued carrying his camera back to his dark room.

A young woman looked up from her pile of paperwork with a slightly harassed expression on her face.

'What's the meaning of this?' she asked haughtily.

'I'd like to speak to Mr. De Worde, I have a story for him.' Jayson said smiling.

A young man appeared from around a screen. 'I'm Mr. De Worde. What do you have to tell me?' he said eagerly, holding a notebook and quill pen.

'In private.' Jayson told him.

'Very well. Come this way...' Mr. De Worde replied motioning him behind the screen.

'The information I have is conditional.' Jayson told William.

William de Worde sighed. 'How much?' he asked dryly.

'I'm not seeking money, just information.' Jayson replied.

'About what?' William asked.

'The whereabouts of your father.' Jayson said softly.

William's eyes widened. 'Why would you want to know that.' He asked in a whisper.

'I have a little business to attend to with him.' Jayson said curtly.

'I can't do that.' William said simply.

'Really?' Jayson said and reached out to Junior taking the jar from him. 'Then you wouldn't be interested in whose ashes we have in this jar?' he asked holding it out in his hands.

William peered at the jar seeing the black ashes floating in the water. 'That could be just dirt.' He retorted.

'Ask Commander Vimes if it's just dirt. No doubt Vetinari would have told him about the disappearance of one of his prisoners especially this one. Vimes has had a special interest in the owner of these ashes for a few years.' Jayson replied handing the jar back to Junior.

'Very well whose ashes are they?' William replied dryly.

'A very important figure's once upon a time. Especially to you rich folk. You get a name when I get an address.' Jayson said grinning showing his sharp teeth.

William gulped. 'I can't just do that. He's my father and even if you're telling the truth Vimes won't speak to me... we have this little arrangement. I don't bother him and he doesn't have me arrested.' He replied.

'He will if you mention my name. Tell him that Jayson has the ashes and you'll soon have his ear.' Jayson told him in a friendly manner. 'However... if you don't tell me where your father is I'll have your ear.' He added changing to a snarl.

William paled. 'You realise that there is a large number of dwarves out there with axes and a vampire.' He retorted.

'Dwarves don't bother me and the vampire's a black ribboner... even if he wasn't vampires aren't a threat to me either as the owner of the ashes found out.' Jayson snapped back.

'My patience is wearing thin Mr. De Worde. How much longer will you protect your traitorous father?' Jayson demanded.

William looked at him in shock. 'H-How...' he stammered.

'I know many things Mr. De Worde... just like you I find things out. Now you can either tell me or write it down and I'll be on my way and you'll never see me again. I know you're a good man... so was my father... things change within a single generation don't they... I can be a bastard when I'm crossed.' Jayson answered for him.

William scribbled down the address, shaking in fear and handed it over sadly.

'Thank you very much Mr. De Worde. As for the story I promised. The ashes belong to the vampire Dragon King of Arms... who as you may know once ran the Heralds and was arrested by Commander Vimes for a plot on Lord Vetinari.' Jayson said taking the paper and folding it.

'What are you? A vigilante?' William asked unable to stop himself taking notes.

'You may call me that... however I'd be much obliged if you didn't print my name but if you feel the need to I won't stop you... freedom of the press and all.' Jayson said with a wry grin and Junior in tow left William's office who sunk into his chair, feeling faint and a cold sweat breaking over his forehead.

'What?' Jayson snapped not even looking over his shoulder at Junior as they walked to the address.

'I never said anything.' Junior replied.

'You didn't have to... I can feel your look. I don't know what you're acting like that for. I didn't hurt the guy.' Jayson told him.

'You threatened to...' Junior said sulkily.

'I sometimes wonder about you... I had to, to get what I wanted to know. You do just the same.' Jayson retorted.

'That's different.' Junior snapped.

Jayson sighed. 'You and your delusions. Look if you're not happy just go home.' He said wearily.

'Who else have you threatened or gone to?' Junior asked unrelentlessly.

'You really want to know? The Watch.' Jayson said grinning.

Junior gasped and scowled at his friend 'Has your mind been warped? I thought you came here to save the Watch?' he snapped.

'For the god's sakes, you think I can just come here and do this myself? They have to be prepared, if I have to lie, deceive and hurt them to do so then so be it. I left you behind because I knew you didn't have the heart for such a thing.' Jayson said evenly.

Junior covered his eyes. 'What did you do?' he groaned.

'The truth? I met with people I haven't seen in a long time and vented some issues with them, whilst in my round-a-bout way prepared him for what he'll have to come to realise about himself.' Jayson replied and continued on.

Junior grabbed his shoulder tugging him back. 'Who?' he growled.

Jayson shrugged him off keeping his back to him. 'Not Vimes before you go all suicidal on me.' He retorted.

'What do you mean suicidal?' Junior asked subsiding a little.

'You know exactly what I mean Sammy boy.' Jayson said sarcastically.

'Don't call me that.' Junior whined.

'Why? You going to tell your mother to chastise me?' Jayson said grinning and pointed to the gates of the Morpork Sunshine Sanctuary for Lost Dragons.

Junior stood still and paled at the sight of them. 'I can't be here.' He murmured.

'Well I did warn you... now come along.' Jayson said softly and the two of them continued on.


	6. Further Arrogance and Annoyance

'Are you doing this to torment me?' Junior growled a while later as they came to the smooth cobblestoned road of Scoone Avenue.

'No, this is where old Lord de Worde is hiding, honest.' Jayson replied unable to stop himself grinning.

'It's the same as back home.' Junior whispered in awe as they passed the Ramkin residence.

'Don't get any ideas...' Jayson warned.

'Don't worry, I don't think I could cope with seeing them now. It'd only make it worse. Though I remember my mother telling me that a strange man came to the house once when she was sixteen acting like he knew the place and lived there.' Junior replied.

'Well that wasn't you, we ain't that far back!' Jayson chuckled roughly.

They continued on to a less impressive house hidden behind those prominent on Scoone Avenue.

'Very nice.' Jayson said sarcastically. 'Wait here.' He told Junior who gave a hurt nod in reply.

Jayson punched the glass of the side door and slid his hand in through the jagged hole and opened the door. He sauntered into the dark hall and followed the voices to a musty room where a man with imposing features sat at a desk, the curtains drawn and a couple of candles lit casting malevolent shadows onto his face as other figures stood in the shadowy recesses.

He looked up, casting Jayson a look of disgust. 'Who are you? How dare you barge into here!' he barked and clicked his fingers, the figures detaching from the shadows into the faint circle of light.

Jayson grinned and stretched out his arms, his shoulders crackling softly.

The two bodyguards fell quickly, Jayson's claws eviscerating them in a blink of an eye. He shook his hands, sprinkling blood on the pine floorboards as his claws shrunk and he approached the desk.

'Shoddy staff you have here.' He taunted.

Lord de Worde paled as Jayson approached. 'What are you?' he stammered.

Jayson grinned as the candlelight highlighted his teeth. 'An avenging devil...' he replied and stood over the shrunken form of Lord de Worde.

'I don't recognise you.' Lord de Worde said his eyes widening, stuck fast in his seat.

'You wouldn't, I'm just a by-standing victim of your plots.' Jayson growled pushing his face inches from Lord de Worde's.

'Whatever price you want you can have it.' Lord de Worde said moving back in his chair.

'Good.' Jayson said softly and then unblinkingly drove his fingers into Lord de Worde's throat, his fingertips driving through flesh and blood trickled down them as Lord de Worde gurgled.

He then tore his fingers from Lord de Worde's throat soaked in warm sticky blood.

'What I wanted was closure.' He told the convulsing form of Lord de Worde.

He stood watching dispassionately as Lord de Worde flopped to the floor, twitching for a few brief moments before stopping. So far he had two of the major players and now he had come unstuck, he needed one more life, someone who was involved. If he took an innocent Lobsang would be liable to remove this little time bubble of his handiwork from existence and he'd be back in the dark times.

A movement in the shadows caused him to snarl and lash out, his hand passing through the darkness.

'Ah... forgive me.' He said softly bowing to the figure as they stepped out the shadows.

Death could only give a calciferous grin in reply, his blue eyes twinkling graciously.

'WE MEET AGAIN' Death said in his leaden voice, felt rather than heard.

'Well I see death everywhere.' Jayson said softly.

'AH METAPHOR' Death said and cut the blue line holding Lord de Worde's cancerous soul to it's living body and watched it fade without uttering a word.

'So any ideas who I'm to see next?' Jayson asked courteously.

'I CANNOT TELL YOU SUCH A THING. TO CHANGE THE FATE OF ONE IS TO...' Death started to say putting his scythe away.

'Yeah, yeah I know.' Jayson interrupted brusquely. 'But then if you cared so much about that you would've got your grand daughter to have a word with Lobsang to not admit me my little wish here wouldn't you?' he said smiling with a wink.

'TIME IS NOT SUBJECT TO ME' Death replied.

'Plus I doubt Miss Susan wouldn't listen to you anyway. How is she anyway?' Jayson said changing tact.

'YES SHE IS RATHER HEADSTRONG. HER SCHOOL SEEMS TO BE COMING ALONG WELL' Death replied sighing.

'Really? In that hell hole? I bet I could make it a better place.' Jayson said goading Death.

Death didn't answer merely removing an hourglass from the recesses of his robe and turning it in the light whilst staring at Jayson.

In the candlelight Jayson caught the name etched into the small plate at the base of the bottom bulb and grinned briefly.

'I get the hint.' He said and Death placed the hourglass back.

'DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE IT'LL ALL BE BETTER?' he asked.

'It has to be.' Jayson replied simply and with that Death nodded and faded away once more.

Jayson left the room, heading back to Junior before the smell of blood drove him crazy with hunger.

'Took you long enough...' Junior muttered, coming away from the wall that he had been leaning against.

'Had to have a talk with someone.' Jayson replied simply.

William de Worde stalked up and down his little office, sealed off from the rest of The Times office by a partition. He didn't owe his father anything anymore but to turn him over to some sadistic vigilante like that made his blood chill and spine shiver.

On his desk were notes scribbled in his peculiar shorthand on this Jayson figure and the termination of Dragon King of Arms. In the end he gave up resigning himself to the fact his father was no doubt dead and hopefully the truth of his involvement in the fracas involving Vetinari and his double would be buried with him. This Jayson seemed like a character that operated in the shadows anyway.

His inner reporter was screaming at him, telling him to go to Vimes and ask about Dragon, if only for the enjoyment that could be had by knowing something he didn't and tormenting him with it. And so he pulled on his coat and armed with his pencil and notepad, went to Vimes if only to quell his inner turmoil.

'I need you to do me a favour.' Jayson told Junior as they were strolling through the early evening streets, the denizens of which avoiding his gaze.

'What?' Junior said wearily.

'It's not like I'm going to ask you to murder anyone before you start. I just need you to go to Pseudopolis yard and look something up for me.' Jayson said softly.

'And how do you expect me to do that? It's not like I work there yet!' Junior retorted sarcastically.

'I'll make a diversion and then you can slip in.' Jayson said smoothly.

'And just who are you looking for?' Junior asked.

'A man named Quirke.' Jayson said with a smile.

They came to Pseudopolis Yard just in time to see William de Worde walk off the street and through the main doors.

'Well I guess my job just got easier... here's what we'll do...' he said and turned to Junior, pulling him close and whispered in his ear.

'What are you doing here?' Vimes said wearily as he spotted de Worde in the main office.

'I thought I may have some news that would interest you.' William replied pulling his notepad out.

Vimes eyed it with contempt. 'What is that? Another picture of me?' he asked reaching for his cigar case.

'No, no... besides wasn't I punished enough in Borogravia?' William answered with a weak smile.

'I have no idea what you're talking about...' Vimes said innocently, lighting his cigar with a sulphurous match and taking a deep drag.

'Very well then what about the fact that Dragon King of Arms was removed for Vetinari's prison this evening in a jar.' William retorted.

Vimes sputtered on the cigar smoke, the cigar drooping in his hand. 'How did you know about that? Vetinari informing you too?' he coughed.

'No Commander. I had a little visit from someone who held the jar and claimed you'd be interested in them.' William replied, making a brief note of Vimes reaction and a memo to tell Fizz about it for a later caricature.

'Who?' Vimes snapped.

'Said his name was Jayson. Would that mean anything to you?' William asked hungrily, pencil poised.

'Jayson?' Vimes growled.

'A new miscreant in town?' William asked.

'I wouldn't go as far as that!' A cheerful voice came.

William and Vimes' heads both snapped round to the figure in the doorway.

'You!' they both cried as Jayson hefted someone up off the ground and threw them at the two of them.

Vimes pushed William out the way as the figure skidded across the ground and under the desk out of the way softly groaning to himself.

'Damn, missed.' Jayson said grinning and clicked his fingers in mock frustration.

'Get him lads.' Vimes roared as all watchmen, dwarves, trolls and miscellaneous rose and headed towards Jayson.

'Really, is that all you have for me?' Jayson asked standing his ground as William picked himself off the ground.

'I can't wait for you to swing.' Vimes snapped his memories of Carcer fresh in his mind as Jayson stood grinning in that same chirpy way.

'Hemp doesn't go with what I'm wearing.' Jayson quipped his eyes still on Vimes ignoring the growing crowd of watchmen.

'Run Terrier Run.' Jayson said softly and walked backwards out the door.

Vimes was unable to resist the bait, the beast inside roaring at him to chase. He started running out the door, his cigar dropping to the ground and the others stormed out behind him leaving William dusting himself off in the empty room.

He glanced around realising he was left alone in the main Watch house with all those files of crimes waiting for him to briefly glance at and report to the city.

He crept gingerly over to the nearest desk and tried to interpret the scrawl on the form before him when a figure rose up behind him and grabbed his neck.

'Now, now. You realise those are confidential?' Junior muttered in his ear and then slammed William's head into the desk, hard and let him go, watching him slump to the ground.

Junior then proceeded to go the wooden filing cabinets where all the handwritten reports, and most importantly for him, all the files of watchmen past and present all neatly written in Carrot's mildly illiterate script. The cabinet was locked but a swift smack on the side was enough to pop the lock and the drawer slid out.

'Just like at home.' Junior thought to himself and glanced back at William's collapsed form as he rifled through the files feeling a pang of guilt.

But then if there was at least one thing he had learned from his father it was to ignore his own hypocrisy. Besides he wasn't a civilian like that writer fellow, he was a watchman therefore he had the right to look, he told himself as he found what he was looking for, a single card, slightly smudged but pretty much as new.

He pulled it from the drawer and slipped it inside his breast pocket and strolled out the Watch house before he was spotted.

He was just around the corner of the building in time to see Vimes and the others stomping back, Vimes' face reddened with exertion and darkened by anger.

Junior shook his head in astonishment, still amazed at the feats his reckless friend was able to pull off.

He then winced as hands pulled him deep into the shadows.

'You got it?' Jayson hissed.

'Yeah, got it.' Junior replied pulling away. 'Did you have to throw me so hard?' he added slowly moving his sore shoulders.

'It had to be realistic didn't it?' Jayson replied shrugging.

'I sometimes wonder why I listen to you.' Junior replied handing over the card.

'You know why... besides this is your first time so it's no wonder you're so... antsy.' Jayson replied and looked at the card in the gloom, making out the address and grinning his usual grin.

'Besides it's almost over.' Jayson told Junior throwing his arm around his shoulders and drawing him in 'And so is that world of ours.' He added.


	7. The Truth?

'Someone pick him up!' Vimes fumed, pointing to the recumbent form of William de Worde.

He stomped off to his office, slamming the door behind him and slumped in his chair, surrounded by the cold breeze flowing in through his window. He froze for a moment as he realised that his window was open but relaxed when that sardonic grin didn't materialise. Automatically he reached for another cigar and lit that up, taking deep mouthfuls of smoke and blowing them out in huge clouds as he tried to figure things out.

This Jayson was driving him nuts, he claimed to be Carrot's brother yet attacked both him and Angua, he was also a werewolf which meant he was going to be hard to capture, half the squad in Pseudopolis Yard had just went after him and couldn't keep up. Yet if he wasn't such a bottle-covey and grinned in that way so reminiscent of Carcer he'd also want to shake his hand for taking care of Dragon for him which angered him even more... and wasn't there something else?

Vimes couldn't think anymore, the beast clouding his thoughts as he tried to think of what he'd tell Vetinari about all this, that's if he didn't know about it all already. Jayson had gone to de Worde and sent him here as if knowing it'd annoy him, yet as far as Vimes knew he had to be new to this town, a character like him wouldn't be able to stay inconspicuous for long. The problem was Vimes wasn't sure if he would be content with waiting for Jayson to pop up again uncertain of the damage he'd cause.

Jayson and Junior found themselves wandering the river side of the Shades as they looked for Quirke's house.

'A disgrace like him belongs here.' Junior muttered unaware of the numerous eyes in the darkness.

'Yeah well at least it'll make my job easier although I don't think you'll be able to get away without watching.' Jayson said shrugging turning onto Rumpty Street.

'You should have family round here, isn't Cockbill Street round here?' he added conversationally.

'They're all dead... anyway why do I have to watch this one? You think I'll enjoy it or something?' Junior replied huffily.

'We're in the Shades remember? Admittedly it's not as bad as back home but I'd like you to still be here when I come out. As for enjoying it, how do you know until you try?' Jayson replied with a smirk.

Junior rolled his eyes yet drew closer to Jayson as they came to a nondescript building made of mouldering stone and a decaying wooden door.

'Obviously he hasn't got anything worth stealing and criminals probably don't target their own, even if they were an ex-copper.' Jayson said dryly and kicked the door, the wood splintering into clouds of dust around his foot.

They entered the dark room, Jayson aware of the sharp breathing in the back, tempered by rasping. Junior followed him in, closing what remained of the door out of habit and the room was plunged into total darkness.

Junior was adjusting to the dark, his vision slowly coming from pure darkness to a murky black when he saw stars, something hitting him across the temple.

He staggered back clutching his head with one hand whilst flailing for his attacker with the other.

'Damn it J...' he started saying when a whisper of air blowing past him cut him short and there was a muffled cry and the sound of flesh landing on stone.

Then there was blinding light and the smell of sulphur as a candle was lit expelling the gloom and revealing the bulk of ex-Captain Quirke lying on the ground, arms twisted under his back and pinned there with a wooden rod, presumably the same that had hit Junior across the face. Meanwhile Jayson was stood over him holding the candle, the yellow rays highlighting his sharp features with shadows.

'Who are you?' he asked through ragged breaths, his large, saggy cheeks flapping as he spoke, his blue/grey eyes full of fear.

'Pitiful.' Junior said softly looking at the ragged clothes the large man was wearing, full of holes and dirty as if never washed, hands covered by worn fingerless gloves.

His cheeks were flushed red whilst the rest of his face was pinky-white, wisps of hair teased over his bald crown.

'The years haven't been good to you have they?' Junior said smirking and realised he was sounding like Jayson and quickly shut up.

'We're Pain, Misery and that's Death.' Jayson quipped, jerking his thumb to some unseen figure in the shadows behind him.

Quirke's piggy eyes widened even further. 'What do you want? I don't have anything, I haven't done anything!' he pleaded, his feet scrabbling on the floor as he struggled to sit up.

Jayson glanced at Junior, giving him a look and the older man turned obediently aware of what was to come.

'You have anger, resentment, boiling away in that belly of yours and I know where it leads, what you'll do with it when the time comes and I will not allow it!' Jayson snapped tilting the candle slightly over Quirke so that hot wax dripped down and landed on his flesh, the smell of singed hair appearing as Quirke screamed in pain.

'Now I hope I'm a merciful man for your pain will be brief compared to that you'll cause.' Jayson whispered as he leant down close to the whimpering figure.

There was a sudden blur of movement and a crack of bone cutting the whimpering off suddenly. Behind Jayson, Junior shivered slightly at the sound and then turned back round to see the dead eyes of Quirke as Jayson stood.

'So it is done?' Junior asked as Jayson seemed to step back for some unseen figure, nodding to them and winking briefly.

Junior screwed his eyes up trying to see who this was but gave up his mind deciding it was all the trick of shadows as Jyason's voice cut in.

'For you yes... I have a final appointment to make.' He said softly.

Junior's eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back. 'What do you mean?' he stammered.

Jayson turned to Junior and gave a rough chuckle. 'Calm down... I'm not going to kill you too... it's just that it's time for you to go back.' Jayson told him and with that Junior faded and disappeared, to be replaced by an undulating darkness covered in stars.

'I have a bone to pick with you.' Jayson said softly as Lobsang materialised.

'Oh really?' Lobsang said smirking.

'Why did you let Junior come here? He has no idea of what I was doing and he didn't need to!' Jayson snapped turning to him.

'You were gone for months and the poor lad was fretting, I figured I'd let him see.' Lobsang replied still with a faint smile.

'For what reason? He'll forget it all now! That part of him doesn't exist anymore!' Jayson ranted.

'True but you won't...' Lobsang replied.

'Don't I know that? The amount of times I've gone through this? This is the last one! As soon as I tell them I can go back and it'll all be different. Was Junior's arrival here some lesson of the Sweeper's?' Jayson demanded.

'That I cannot say.' Lobsang replied his smile fading.

Jayson sighed 'The deal is almost done, don't back out now on account of that trickster.' He told him.

'As if I would? I will keep to my word.' Lobsang answered sincerely.

'Good otherwise Miss Susan will have a few harsh words to say no doubt.' Jayson said smirking.

'Well you know how she feels about this...' Lobsang said paling.

'Yeah I think the phrase "Historic causality can go jump" was a polite way of saying it.' Jayson replied and snuffed the candle out between his fingers, a hissing sound as it singed his flesh.

'For all that I may complain I'm grateful for the chance you gave me.' Jayson said softly.

'Well you know the price.' Lobsang said softly.

'I'm a werewolf, murder is easy if I just let go.' Jayson said dryly.

'You know what I mean.' Lobsang replied.

'Yeah, yeah. Well I guess I'd better finish it all off and hope Vimes doesn't kill me in the process, though gods knows I probably deserve it.' Jayson said grinning in the dark, leaving Quirke's corpse to cool in the night whilst Lobsang dematerialised.

Vimes awoke with a snort, the cigar crushed against his face, a smear of ash running over his cheek. His eyes opened and found himself looking into a jar of water with black specks floating within it.

'What the hell?' he muttered, sitting bolt upright, the cigar falling away from his face.

'Good morning your grace.' The voice said close by making his blood freeze.

'You!' he growled looking into cold blue eyes and reached for the sharp letter opener on his desk somewhere among the piles of paper.

'Ah ah!' Jayson said quickly and pinned Vimes hand to the desk taking the other one in the stomach as Vimes bunched his fist and struck him with it.

Jayson grit his teeth and flinched, exhaling and turning his grimace into a grin.

'Nice one your grace but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to speak with you, Carrot and Angua if you'd be so kind to call them to your office.' He said softly brushing Vimes' fist aside.

'Are you insane?' Vimes' snapped rhetorically.

'Call them.' Jayson said simply, squeezing Vimes wrist.

It was Vimes turn to grimace and with his free hand he reach over to the networks of tubes that either delivered important notices to various parts of the building or enabled him to summon various personnel. He lifted the funnel-like end of the tube from its hook and muttered something into the end before Igor's voice came on the other end.

'Is Angua well?' Vimes asked and there was a pause as Igor's voice answered.

'Right could you tell her and Carrot to come see me? It's urgent.' He told him still grimacing in mild pain as his knuckles turned white.

He then replaced the tube and the pressure was released from his hand, Jayson somehow in the far corner of the room a second later as Vimes swung at where he had been.

'You shouldn't listen to the beast all the time... it could get you killed.' Jayson said sadly.

'Says a murderer like you?' Vimes growled rubbing his sore wrist.

'I only kill the deserving... and no I'm not an Assassin so the deserving doesn't mean those with the right price.' Jayson said archly.

'No not the Assassin type.' Vimes replied grudgingly.

The door to his office opened and Carrot and Angua walked in one after the other, Carrot's brow crinkling in honest perplex ion and Angua's eyes flashing in anger as they noticed Jayson.

'What's he doing here?' Angua hissed whilst Carrot placed himself between her and Jayson.

'I have some explaining to do.' Jayson said softly.

'Damn right.' Vimes muttered.

'Firstly I have to apologise to both Carrot and Angua. I didn't intend to harm either of you merely prepare you for what was to come.' Jayson told them.

'What do you mean?' Carrot asked.

'What's coming?' Angua added.

'A revolt... un-dead from Uberwald with a grudge. However this shouldn't be too bad since I've killed the main conspirators but it will still happen and the Watch will be hit worst.' Jayson explain his eyes not leaving their faces.

'Is that why you came here to warn us? To tell me of our shared past?' Carrot asked.

Jayson sighed softly and gave a weak grin 'In a way... except we don't have a past.' He said softly.

'What!?' both Vimes and Angua exploded.

'I'm not your brother Carrot, on that I lied, but you do have werewolf blood in you and you will not be able to deny it when it starts, not if you want the Watch to survive.' Jayson told them his gaze directed mainly at Carrot, his eyes full of regret.

'Then how do you know all this?' Vimes asked.

'Because of something you'd understand sir.' Jayson said.

Vimes frowned. 'And what's that?' he asked, reaching for his crushed cigar, in need of a smoke.

Jayson smirked briefly. 'Time travel, your grace. I'm from the future, one that's a lot darker than the past of May 25th.' He told them causing Vimes to drop his cigar.

'You...' he muttered, both Carrot and Angua glancing between themselves bemused.

'Know? Yes I do. The Sweeper asked me to send his regards.' Jayson answered causing Carrot and Angua to share another glance.

'Why did you approach us this way?' Carrot asked holding Angua up as she started to sag at the knees.

'It's the only way I had and now it's time for me to go.' Jayson said softly heading to the window.

'Wait! You haven't explained everything!' Vimes shouted.

'I've told you all I can. It's up to you what you do with what I've told you.' Jayson answered his hands resting on the windowsill, his back to then, trusting that they believed his words.

'How can we believe you?' Angua murmured weakly.

'It happens in a few years, it'll start with a trickle of werewolves coming to Ankh-Morpork and then there will be trouble with Borogravia again, much worse than it is now, all part of an interference to get Vimes out of town, then the war will begin.' Jayson told them.

'And what's your part in all this?' Carrot asked.

'Me? I'm just an innocent victim of it all, orphaned and looked after by a good man who's sitting here now, the son of which is a good friend of mine.' Jayson said softly still not looking at them.

'What? Me?' Vimes said aloud realising what was said as Carrot smiled faintly to himself.

Vimes stood walking over to Jayson 'Is Sam here with you?' he asked grabbing Jayson's shoulder and turning him to face him.

'No... I came alone.' Jayson replied twisting the truth slightly.

'How is he?' Vimes asked letting Jayson go.

'That I can't tell you.' Jayson replied smiling faintly.

'Why? Because of the rules of time?' Vimes asked glaring at him.

'No because if you listen to me and take heed then it'll all be different when I go back. By the way I've left Dragon's ashes as a gift to you. It'll make a good paperweight.' Jayson said softly and with that leant out the window.

Vimes went to grab him but was too late as Jayson slipped out, falling forward headfirst. There was a crackle of light and as Vimes stuck his head out the window to see where he had gone Jayson was nowhere to be seen.

'He's gone...' Vimes said pulling his head back in and closing the window as Carrot and Angua looked on in blank amazement.

'So what do we do now, sir?' Carrot asked his blank face concealing the thoughts he was having.

'I guess we'll have to wait and see if what he said comes true.' Vimes said softly, sitting in his chair.

'You believe him?' Angua asked incredulously.

'He's just vanished into thin air which is what happened to me when the lightning struck the Library at the University that time. Maybe he isn't telling the truth but can we afford to ignore him if he was?' Vimes said and gazed at the jar on his desk.

'I guess not sir.' Angua murmured, her eyes closing as she slumped against Carrot.

'I guess you should take her back to bed lad. I wouldn't have brought her here in her condition except Jayson wanted her to hear what he had to say.' Vimes said softly.

'Well we must have important roles in what's to come or he wouldn't have picked us. Maybe he got it from your son?' Carrot replied scooping Angua up in his arms.

'Maybe...' Vimes said softly not voicing the thought that he felt Jayson meant that the both of them were to die in this war.

'Well I'd better let Angua get some rest.' Carrot said interrupting his thoughts and tried to salute with his hands full.

'Very well Captain.' Vimes replied. 'By the way, how's de Worde?' he added as an afterthought.

'We got him downstairs with Igor.' Carrot replied as he left the office.

Once he was alone Vimes allowed himself a little smile. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to be there when de Worde awoke, Igor had some interestingly frightening things down there...


	8. Back To Reality

He landed on the ground naked, quickly turning into a wolf before he drew any attention to himself. The streets seemed busier than they had been before he had left which he hoped was a good sign. Then again there was no wolves stalking the streets beside himself, chasing hapless victims so this was another plus. He sniffed deeply the air free of the stench of fear he had been used to and the night sky free of the smoke and soot of eternal fires.

He scratched at his ear with his back leg as the tingling sensation of new memories came into his mind. This was the price he had to pay for the gift Lobsang had given him. His task had been to remove the disastrous timeline where the Watch was diminished, mere puppets of the Uberwald lords that had been led secretly by Dragon and Lord de Worde. Those that killed Vetinari and took his place starting a reign of terror much to de Worde's horror. Yet to do that he had to visit each and every timeline where the war had occurred and replace the three pivotal lives that were taken. And so to save Carrot, Angua and Vetinari he had to kill Dragon, Lord de Worde and one other who was involved in the plot but this one differed each time he came to a new dimension. Previous dimensions included Lord Downey, Lord Rust and bizarrely C.M.O.T Dibbler amongst others. Yet he had succeeded and all was saved, the Uberwald revolt had been stopped before it had begun yet for this to be the other possibility had to exist, and so it did, in his mind where it would play and torment his happiness, as would the murders he had performed.

Instead of heading to the Ramkin/Vimes residence where he had originally been brought up he headed for Elm Street where his newly acquired memories told him he now lived. He came to a house near Mrs. Cake's and slinked round to the back door where he found a flap in the lower half. He slid through and found a pile of clothes waiting beside a worn basket and changed into human form and dressed himself, looking slightly dishevelled.

'Jayson! Where have you been!' a feminine voice cried out behind him.

He turned round to the scowling face of his mother, her blonde hair cascading down her back and over the shoulders of a dress she still wasn't comfortable in wearing after years of wearing armour. Her face was a lot less paler than he had last seen it, which had only been a few moments ago to him when her eyes were full of hatred yet now they were full of annoyance.

'Just skulking around Angua.' He replied forgetting himself.

'That's mother to you!' she snapped admonishingly.

'Yes mother.' Jayson said smiling.

'Now get dressed for work before your father comes along on patrol! If you haven't had breakfast you'll just have to pick it up on the way to the Yard!' His mother scolded.

'Yes mother.' He said wearily but inside was loving every second of it as this was an experience he had missed out on what with Sybil being more lenient with him... which reminded him...

He went to his room and changed into his breeches and vest before pulling on his armour, polished to as bright a shine as possible what with the few dents he'd acquired to Commander Vimes' secret approval.

His appearance had changed slightly since he had come back, his features less sharp and gaunt whilst his limp was gone. He was also aware that although his visit hadn't been forgotten, his appearance had and so his parents had named him after the stranger that had changed their lives enabling them to have a son whilst Vimes had resigned himself to the fact that the Jayson who had come back to warn then was still out there somewhere living a happier life... how close to the truth he was!

He pinned his badge to his belt, number 112, the Watch having grown a lot in the passing two decades that this number was a mere fraction of the true size of the force.

Vetinari was still in charge thank the gods, still acting frail although at his age now he didn't have to act too much.

He washed his muddy hands and feet before he slipped on his boots, not wanting another tongue-lashing from his mother and made his way out onto the streets towards Pseudopolis Yard to sign in for his shift.

It was at the junction of Treacle Mine Road and Elm Street that he came across his father on one of his morning walks. There was something unchangeable about Carrot even after these twenty plus years. Still second in command to Vimes, unable to take over position of Commander that Vimes clung tightly to even if he was ordered to, that honest face and helpfulness still there yet Jayson knew what lay beneath and had been released, even for a short while during the revolt that had helped turn the tide.

'Morning Sergeant!' Carrot said cheerfully as he approached.

Jayson rolled his eyes. 'I'm not on duty yet father.' He said sighing.

'Yes well...' Carrot started saying.

'Mother's expecting you.' Jayson interrupted and added 'I have to rush otherwise I'll be late.'

Carrot pulled a watch from his pocket, the timepiece rather small especially in his large hands. Amazing what the Guild of Clockmakers were able to do these days.

'Yes, good point. Well hurry along.' Carrot said cheerfully and carried on proceeding down Elm Street as Jayson trotted along Treacle Mine Road and then up Sheer Street.

He knew now why he really had attacked his parents back then. He had been angry at them for leaving him, they had chosen to die helping the city in a pointless battle rather than staying to be with him and his attacks on them had been in a way his revenge on them.

'Better speed up Sergeant!' someone called to him from the railings outside the Watch house.

'Whatever you say Captain Sammy boy!' he taunted.

'Will you stop calling me that?' Junior moaned as Jayson passed him.

The one thing that hadn't changed was Junior. There was no mistaking him as the son of Commander Vimes, the same profile and looks, even bearing. There were no iconographs of Sir Samuel in his youth but no doubt he was the spitting image of Junior although probably skinnier.

Jayson logged in with the desk Sergeant, the grand-daughter of Fred Colon who had to retire a couple of years ago but the legacy continued, in fact she was rather cute...

'Come on then partner, we have crime to fight.' Junior called for him from the doorway.

Jayson gave Sergeant Colon a dazzling smile to which he got a faint blush and smile in return to before he turned to Junior rolling his eyes.

'Whatever you say Captain... we all know why you've advanced so far...' Jayson taunted playfully.

'Look who's talking' Junior retorted.

'Yeah well I can bang heads together just as good as you!' Jayson replied as they both started proceeding along Lower Broadway still bickering.

'Now I'm home...' Jayson thought and sighed contently.

Author's Note: Well i guess from some of the reviews I got for the last chapter I may as well just burn these chapters along with the rest of this fic. Then again I'm not Terry and don't claim to be so I can't stick to his rules if I'm not in his class of style. Though I am proud of the fact that I've created a villain that seems to be hated by a lot of people. Like someone said, the villain is always put down... but where's the fun in that? If the story is going to be predictable then I may as well put it in favour of the villain. Also here the line gets blurred cause he's a cocky, arrogant, annoying bastard/hero and those things are usually good qualifications for a hero. Besides he has a deal with Lobsang so he has some protection. But fine I could always write a sequel where Jayson gets his comeuppance, a little Karma courtesy of the Sweeper.


	9. That Time Again

Note: Please continue to send all flames about earlier or subsequent chapters as that which doesn't kill me only makes me stronger or something like that... like I said, first DW fanfic, can't keep in with Pterry's style since my world view doesn't conicide with his so I make a seemingly unretributional character with an impossible premise because although I don't dispise any of the DW characters I just thought it'd be fun to see them on the sharp end of a blunt stick for once so I apologise if I have offended all you readers and the great Pterry himself, but then its more fun if you start off high when you fall....

He had been back in this reality for two weeks now, slowly adjusting to a whole new way of life and also a new personality. All that he had went through to get here, all that he had to do and had to have been, the arrogance, the rage, all caused by a life of pain and not helped by the wolf within. Now he was someone different, yet still him for the memories of that horrible time still plagued him in his dreams every night.

He writhed in his bed, the coils of sheets rolling and sliding again his fear drenched body, soft whines coming from his throat, as he turned over and over trapped in the nightmare.

The world he had worked so hard to destroy still existed inside his head, a small bubble of reality placed there by Time for the price of his wish to change his life, for all possibilities have to exist somewhere, and in his sleep it was able to leak out.

The sky around him was dark, fear laced it with its potent smell as fires and explosions erupted beyond the walls. He was so small unable to truly understand but still too precocious to stay back where his mother had left him. He gazed out the window as he watched the assorted dark figures clashing together, fangs and claws against fist and weapons. The ground was light by fire and stained by blood as the howls went up and the bodies continued to fall. Jayson was trying hard not to answer the howl himself, to listen to the call within his young blood.

Other children cowered in the room behind him, the sound of battle and screams too much for them.

'Jayson come here.' A stern voice called out to him making him turn from the window.

He whined softly and turned to the authoritive figure, her hair in a bun and pure white, marred by a single black streak

'Yes Miss Susan.' He said softly and returned to the group of children, cowed by Miss Susan's presence.

The children eventually fell asleep amid all the turmoil, only to be woken in the early morning, the pale sunlight obscured by a thick mist and curtains of smoke, Miss Susan quickly ushering them out of the classroom, still sluggish and sleepy eyed.

Only Jayson was wide awake, the scents in the air causing him to hop excitedly.

'Is my Mum and Dad here?' he asked looked in round trying to peer through the fog to make out the tall familiar figure that was his father as Miss Susan got all the children into a close group and looked worriedly through the mist.

'No Jayson they've gone.' Miss Susan said kindly.

'They still at work?' Jayson asked confused, the other children still yawning sleepily and swaying slightly.

'No they're dead, gone for good.' Miss Susan said bluntly.

'Oh...' Jayson said softly his four year old mind aware of death what with the class pet and that strange skeletal man that came to visit sometimes. Inside he felt numb, not really sure how to feel as he fell in line.

A set of howls made him grin but caused Miss Susan to pull him in to the group.

'Okay children, let's go.' She ordered and led them away from the stricken building and keeping them from seeing the bodies that littered the streets.

The dream moved on and Jayson was older, nine years old now and looked after by the Duke and Duchess Vimes although their titles were pretty much obsolete now. He knew them from his earlier youth when he had been with his parents and spent time in the Watch House, and then the darkness had come and taken them away. They left him with those other children and never came back, never said goodbye. Admittedly he didn't dwell on them as much, life was too full of dangers to ponder on such things anymore, firstly there was Sam Junior who was three years his senior and liked to play pranks on him, and then there was the fact that the world was run by the dead.

Some vampire was in charge of the city, the previous ruler having been murdered during all the fighting. Werewolves stalked the streets playing with any helpless person they happened to come across. Most of the dwarves had fled the city in subterranean tunnels and the troll were left alone by and large, for huge mobile stones that could hit you like a ton of bricks were always left untroubled. Which left the humans cowering in their homes, afraid to walk the streets at night, more so than in the good old days.

His adopted father Sir Vimes had been allowed to live the vampire in charge somehow enjoying the anger and pain this subservience caused to Vimes. The vampire even allowed Vimes to continue running the Watch, where his biological parents had worked until they died, although there was no point, the whole thing was merely a charade, a pandering to good relations to other countries. The only rules now were to avoid being eaten. Life continued on in Ankh Morpork, the citizens well known for being able to continue on as if all was well, but inside Jayson's mind it wasn't.

He was one of the undead, a werewolf and would be taunted behind his back by the other students at Miss Susan's school as if they didn't know he could hear their every whisper. At full moon he stalked the night streets, the Vimes' unable to stop him from this and it was here he unleashed all the pent up anger and repression he suffered. Yet it wasn't on the humans he unleashed this but those he truly blamed for his problems, those like himself, the werewolves that had power and held the people by fear yet still were reviled behind their backs. Because of them he couldn't fit in either place, he was an outcast.

Through his fights he learnt control, strength, the limits of his power, how to intimidate... he worked his way up the biting order within the ranks of the wolves within a few years suffering a damaging injury to his back leg leaving him with a slight limp but that hardly stopped his brutality. Because of this Vimes was wary of him and Sybil tried to defuse the anger within to no avail whilst Sam Junior was in awe of his younger friend, now following and respecting him. Jayson cherished Junior's friendship and loyalty for it was the only true friendship he had, all he had was adversaries.

Junior became a Watchman to follow his father but Vimes had been beaten down by the years of suppression and the failed revolts that he had lost the passion for his work which merely boiled down to the confiscation of silver, garlic, holy water, holy symbols and stakes and led to more resentment that normal from the human citizens.

Jayson craved for a way to change all this, the misery all around him, the changes in the loving people around him who had seemed so happy when he was a pup. He tired of the daily struggle to simply survive, the hurtful gazes and remarks that had been branded on him all these years as he had grown up. He skulked in the Unseen University Library which was the only place he could find peace, the warm crackle of magic in the air and the rustle of pages soothing to him. It was here he found out about the past, of who his parents had been, what the world had been like before all this hatred and pain and he wished that it was all different. And someone heard that wish and came to grant it.

'Jayson...' a soft voice said, causing him to sit bolt upright in the bed.

Jayson opened his eyes and looked round wildly and found himself looking into a face from the past, moving silver stars on a dark background.

'Am I still dreaming?' he murmured to himself as Lobsang's face swam into focus at the end of his bed.

'No this is reality.' Lobsang said softly.

'Why are you here?' Jayson asked, his heart still purring wildly.

'I have a task for you.' Lobsang told him.

Jayson's brow creased in confusion. 'Wait a minute I've done what we agreed on.' He replied.

'And now I need you to do something for me... I need you to go to another reality and protect someone.' Lobsang said softly, his robe moving in an unseen breeze.

'No way! I've not long got here! Besides we had a deal, I paid the price!' Jayson snapped, pulling the covers off himself.

'And I could easily change all that, make the old world the reality.' Lobsang told him smiling benevolently.

Jayson's eyes widened in shock. 'You wouldn't...' he gasped.

'If I have to I will.' Lobsang replied his face set determined.

'Why me? Why not the Sweeper or your monks?' Jayson moaned clutching his head.

'Because you have experience and what I need you to do goes against what the monks stand for even with the Sweeper's tendency to bend the rules.' Lobsang told him.

'Besides sometimes a cold calculating bastard is needed.' A feminine voice came from the dark as a figure walked through the wall and stood beside Lobsang.

'Miss Susan?' Jayson said stunned, aware of how little he was wearing and reached for the covers.

Jayson then recovered and replied 'I'm not that person anymore... That was what the past had made me and what I needed to be back then, but now I've changed, not so angry, arrogant, I know my place, I don't need to intimidate to get what I want anymore.'

'Yet you can still call upon that if needed.' Lobsang told him.

'You're our only hope...' Susan said softly.

It was this comment that made Jayson's thoughts stop in their tracks. All his life he had known Miss Susan as a figure of certainty, of self-reliance, someone he had looked up to in the dark days and also now in the light. In both realities he had been taught by her and he guessed he owed her this at the least for what she had done for him.

'Okay... who and where?' Jayson said sighing in resignation.

'A reality similar to this one except some people aren't who you know them to be. As for who you have to protect, you'll know when you get there.' Lobsang said smiling gratefully and there was a sensation of pressure as the world started to disappear.


	10. Altercations

Jayson staggered against the wall as he came to in the new reality, shivering in the thick cold fog and becoming embarrassingly aware that he was wearing only breeches.

'Here you go lad.' A murky figure said softly holding out a bundle of clothes.

Jayson took the clothes and recognised the voice and smell of the figure. 'Sweeper?' he said timorously as he quickly got dressed.

Lu Tze appeared from the fog, still a small wizened old man in faded orange monk's robes and a small rolled cigarette perched in the corner of his grinning lips.

'Back again lad?' he said knowingly, a small spiral of smoke trailing from between his yellowed teeth.

'Looks like... but why are you here? I thought Lobsang said you wasn't to be involved?' Jayson asked his voice muffled slightly as he pulled the shirt over his head.

'Well I'm here to help a little, give you a little info and be strictly hands off. That is if you need the help.' Lu Tze said with a smile and a wink.

'Yes I do...' Jayson said humbly.

'Good.' Lu Tze said nodding. 'Glad to see you've finally remembered Rule Number One, not so much of the death threats now you're not so protected by Time huh?'

Jayson flushed with embarrassment at the memory. 'That's not who I want to be anymore. Plus I'm grateful you didn't give me a physical reminder of Rule Number One back then.' Jayson said dryly giving a little nervous laugh.

'Pity because that's who you'll need to be here. Always pay heed to your elders lad and you'll keep out of trouble' Lu Tze said gazing out through the fog as he took another drag on his yellowing cigarette.

'So why am I here?' Jayson asked.

'I take it you mean specifically rather than philosophically?' Lu Tze replied with a dry chuckle and continued 'You have to find Wendy and make sure she doesn't come to harm.

'Wendy?' Jayson asked perplexed.

'Nothing wrong with that name... it's a good name.' Lu Tze retorted.

'It's also not much to go by.' Jayson replied.

'You'll know her when you see her. By the way, you don't exist here. In this world Jayson Ironfoundersson was never born so be careful what you say and who you talk to.' Lu Tze added.

'I see... I guess that's another reason they wanted me here, less problems with quantum if I can't bump into myself huh?' Jayson replied his eyes accustomed to the gloom.

'That's right the less bloody quantum the better.' Lu Tze replied spitting. He then grabbed his broom from against the wall. 'Now it's up to you lad. Make sure you get this one done like you did the last one.' He told him with a friendly nod and faded into the mist and was gone.

Jayson wandered the streets, sniffing occasionally as he tried to get his bearing in the thick fog. The scent of the Sweeper had faded completely now meaning he was all alone in an unknown world, which wasn't a new sensation to him. The previous five months had been simply a string of world after world, all connected by the fact that there would be the Undead War in its future. He had started simply back then killing the three he needed to restore the balance of important lives in the hope that it would lessen the damage although he knew they didn't all work out as the timeline he had come to inhabit had for he hadn't prepared The Watch for what was to come in the earlier worlds.

But then as each world passed and his knowledge and confidence grew he breezed through the worlds taking on The Watch itself to make it known what was to come, probably with Lobsang's quiet disapproval. He had no regrets about the way he acted back then, he needed to get the job done so that every trace of every possibility of how that future played out to be was erased except in him if only to prevent it reoccurring, but now he was free of that pain that had shaped him, the Jayson that had scoured the dark times from the multi-verse no longer had free rein of his personality and he felt all the better for it. He just hoped that if he allowed the old him to the surface he'd be able to put him back.

Jayson was so deep in thought that he was no longer cautious, no longer sniffing the air as he ambled down narrow streets, stone houses looming around him. He walked around a corner and was stunned as someone came running full pelt into him, rebounding off him and falling to the floor. Jayson wheezed, winded as he looked down at the figure in a tatty, faded red robe, a pointed hat whose point was bent downwards, sequins and stars falling off it as they shook their head, dazed.

'A wizard?' Jayson thought to himself as he tried to get his voice back to ask if they were alright when there was a sound of numerous, rapid footsteps and something launched itself from the mist behind the wizard at Jayson.

The thing slammed into Jayson's chest knocking him onto the back, pain flaring through his whole torso as he breathlessly tried to flail at the thing, which for all the world looked like a wooden trunk with hundreds of feet.

He succeeded in pushing it off him, his hands trampled by the feet as they kept stomping down on him, finally getting a gasp of breath before the thing tried jumping on him again.

'Down!' a feeble voice cried out and the thing waddled off away from Jayson to the owner of the voice, its lid creaking reproachfully.

'Uh... what is that?' Jayson groaned, sitting up and looking into the wizard's face, his thin face and scraggily beard novel to Jayson whose limited experience of wizards led him to believe they were all round with huge beards that could be used as a scarf.

'I call it the Luggage.' The wizard replied.

'Protective isn't it?' Jayson said standing up and stretched his sore shoulders, the Luggage jumping up to snap at his hand with its lid.

Jayson quickly pulled his arms in. 'Vicious too.'

The wizard sighed 'Very.' He replied.

'So who are you and where were you running to?' Jayson asked keeping a wary eye on the Luggage.

'Rincewind and it's not to but from that's important.' The wizard replied glancing nervously over his shoulder.

'Why were you running? You're a wizard you could just use magic to stop anyone or thing hurting you, or maybe let the Luggage stamp it into a bloody pulp.' Jayson said dryly with a slight humorous smile.

'I find it safer to run at the first sign of trouble.' Rincewind answered not returning the smile. 'You're not a hero are you?' he asked furtively.

'What!? No just a little lost and looking for someone.' Jayson replied confused.

Rincewind seemed to relax very slightly 'Good, you can never be too sure... don't want to be pulled into another adventure.' He muttered.

'Right...' Jayson drawled.

The Luggage fidgeted, its feet doing a little bored jig at the moment's silence.

'So any idea where we are?' Jayson finally asked.

'Well the Drum's down the road. Hopefully the usual brawl will be over by now.' Rincewind said pointing back the way he came.

'Right so fancy a drink?' Jayson said smiling.

Rincewind frowned and asked cautiously 'Why do you want to take me for a drink?'

'Well like I said I'm lost and I need a kind of guide...' Jayson started saying.

Rincewind was gone before he had finished the sentence, leaving a parting in the mist as he shot off up the street, the Luggage giving Jayson a warning creak before loping off after him.

'Okay...' Jayson muttered to himself shaking his head and headed in the direction of the Drum, hopefully he could get some information there.

He stood outside the broken door of the Drum, a couple of bodies groaning in the doorway by his feet. 'I guess the brawl's over then.' He thought to himself gazing into the darkness within and then surreptitiously knelt by the semi-conscious drinkers and felt for their money pouches, taking one and emptying another into it. 'Sorry gents but I need the funds.' He whispered softly and stood walking into the gloom.

There was further groaning bodies lying around, some others just lying happily on their backs with an empty glass in hand. Broken tables and stools littered the rotten rush covered ground between bodies and the room was faintly lit by braziers on the wall.

There was a figure behind the bar wiping glasses whilst a hunched figure sat at the bar holding a bowl of peanuts. The hunched figure turned to Jayson, it's nostrils flaring wildly and it bared its teeth at him.

'An ape? Haven't I seen him before?' Jayson thought to himself and his mind was cast back to his original youth, back in the University Library.

There was a painting on the wall of a grinning orang-utan above the main desk in the Unseen Library when Jayson used to slip in and read about a better past. The plaque gave the name of the ape as simply "The Librarian" who had seemed to have disappeared a fear years before. The Librarian was the one responsible for rescuing a lot of non-magical books and storing them in the Library during the war and revolts, which had enabled Jayson the possibility of learning all about where he had come from and about the world his parents had lived in before they had gone. He sometimes wondered whether the Librarian had died like the other wizards believed or, especially during the times when he heard things creeping in the library, that he had merely retreated into the safety of the maze of shelves deep with the Library.

Back in the present Jayson raised his hands in a submissive gesture and kept his eyes on the ape. 'You're the Librarian of Unseen University right?' he said softly, the ape's hackles lowering slightly.

'I guess you know what I am but I'm just here for a drink and maybe a little help okay?' Jayson said taking a few intrepid steps forward.

The Librarian grinned, it's nostrils no longer flaring as it pushed a stool Jayson's way.

'Thanks.' Jayson said returning the smile as he sat down, resting his hands on the bar.

'So what will you be having?' the barman Hibiscus Dunelm asked looking up from the glass in his hands for the first time. 'Not that it matters since all I've got is ale after these buggers broke all my bottles.' He added.

'A pint of ale then, and one for the ape.' Jayson said graciously placing a stolen silver coin on the bar.

The Librarian grinned and proffered the bowl of peanuts to Jayson. 'No thanks' Jayson answered, shaking his head.

The Librarian shrugged his shoulders and took the bowl back crushing the shells of the peanuts in its huge fist and swallowing the nuts within and spitting the shells onto the floor.

'Hey!' Hibiscus complained, placing the first pint before Jayson.

'Oook?' the Librarian replied apologetically.

'Just don't do it again.' Hibiscus replied sternly and placed another pint before the Librarian.

Jayson drank the pint trying not to grimace at the taste. He had drawn a blank in the Drum, there was no one conscious to ask questions of, he didn't understand the Librarian enough yet and Hibiscus looked the silent type, beside what would they know about a woman even he had no idea of?

'Well I guess I'd better be off... find somewhere to sleep for the night...' Jayson said slightly slurred.

'You got no where to go lad?' Hibiscus asked with fake concern.

'I'll be alright.' Jayson said realising the ale had gone to his head.

'Nice meeting you.' Jayson then said to the Librarian who gave a non-committal

'Oook' in reply and Jayson wandered off out into the foggy streets in a mild warm haze.

He hadn't gotten far when three shadowy figures detached from an alley and produced sharp blades.

'Good evening sir... if you'd be so kind to notice that we outnumber you and have weapons you will then proceed to give us the contents of your pouch.' One of the figures said with mock geniality.

'Thieves' Guild?' Jayson asked swaying slightly.

'No, we like to get a full share for our work.' another figure said beside him.

'Well I haven't really got time for all this.' Jayson replied and gave them a slow grin, bearing his teeth.

The three figures took an uncertain step back but soon recovered. 'Werl I guess we'd better make it quick then.' One of them said and went to slash at Jayson with the knife in his hand.

Jayson side-stepped and grabbed the mugger's arm, spinning him round and throwing him into the wall where he went limp and slid down to the ground.

The other two figures lunged at Jayson and he reached up and slammed their heads together with a bony crunch and both of them slumped groaning.

Jayson looked down at the figures and smiled to himself... now this was something that was familiar to him.


End file.
